Lucky Man
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: So many love and hate Takumi Usui. Considered as the perfect person by most and a weird perverted alien by others *Cough Misa-Chan Cough* What most don't seem to know is how incredibly lucky he is. Despite his pained past he's now able to face the future of the one girl he fell for. Oh yes he is truly a lucky man, especially on the day where luck is guaranteed! Time to go green


 **Author Notes: A Maid Sama one shot yay! For St Patties day~ And I rhymed it perfectly~ Ok ok so i do not own Maid Sama...although I would like to own some of the characters...they're awesome.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

He had an isolated life from love. But other then that he had it all. Good looks (he's a handsome god!) brains (what is he doing in high school!?) Personality (Such a gentleman.) Strength...need this go on?

One who could do whatever he wished had a boring existence. Yes Takumi Usui was a man who despite his perfections was a lonely soul who would give up everything for happiness.

That beautiful light of joy came to him when he came to a public high school. Specifically Seika High, meeting the one and only student council president Miss. Misaki Ayuzawa.

A woman who had nothing but a series of flaws. She was a stubborn, hot tempered, violent girl who had a hatred of the male species who demanded complete control over the school. That was already enough to interest the blonde man. She was different from the others.

She cared not for clothes, didn't beg for his affections, and was not afraid to face a challenge head on. There was this aura of strength and determination that surrounded her with each step she took. He found himself actually finding interest in her.

Takumi always had this indifferent expression on his face no matter where he went. But the day he found out Misaki was a maid at a cafe was the day he dropped his stoic face. He saw a side of her no one else saw.

To the school she was a demon who ruled with an iron fist. But seeing her as she poured her heart into explaining her family position and how important the job was to the girl made his jade eyes see a different girl.

Misaki was a student who was stubborn and violent yes...but she acted that way out of habit, her determination coming from the fierce duty of her as oldest child to care for her sickly mother and younger sister. Her lack of tolerance on stupidity from the hatred and betrayal of her father leaving them.

Oh how he fell...so hard for the girl. The young Usui was finding himself changing, that intense feeling to protect her, to watch over her...to love her. Not that she hasn't made things easier.

Seeing how all she saw was a foreign pervert(which is actually somewhat true...) Never the less she saw his efforts. And appreciated them. Making his heart soar as he saw that kind, loving smile on her face.

 _But we digress...onto the actual story~_

There was a lot of...green. **"Welcome back master!"** It was St Patricks day. A holiday involving luck, green and superstitions of pots of gold protected by greedy leprechauns.

Incredibly the cafe was decorated for the holiday, as shades of green, yellow and black was spread throughout the building. Misaki along with all the other waitresses wearing a cute little hat tied to the side of their head.

A knee length flared green and white dress. Long white sleeves extending to their wrists, as the arms have crossed green ribbons. A black lacy choker, and black apron making Misaki's golden eyes pop.

He went to his favorite seat. Staring at the goddess capable of grabbing his attention. Even after being with her for 2 years, she still has that adorably innocent blush scorch her cheeks. **"Ahhhh the moeeeeeeee~"** Flowers of love and romance were surrounding the manager.

Satsuki never got tired of seeing her employee and Takumi's interactions. **"Oh that reminds me, Takumi have you heard of the little contest we're having?"** He sips his tea, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. **"No, what is it?"** Sparkles invade her eyes.

 **"In a few of the dishes of today's special, there will be a gold coin hidden. Those who find the gold coin, are able to win a small prize provided by the maid of your choice."** Just as she thought, the blonde student's attention was grabbed. **"What's today's special?"**

She beams handing him the menu. **"It's fudge brownies with a fresh mint filling."** She walks away taking his order. The three stooges were there as well...ogling their student council president while waiting patiently for their order.

Glad that they had saved up enough money to afford the delicious treats here. Time had gone on, people in and out, orders being made, dishes being sent out. When it happened. The three split up their delicious fudge and mint brownie.

Sadly one of the unlucky trio began choking uncontrollably...he was gagging, his hands clawing at his throat. **"Oh shit! Someone help!"** His friends were panicking, wondering what was wrong with him. Misaki sprang into action. Being the fastest to realize the problem.

She grabbed the brunette. Doing the Heimlich maneuver. It took a few moments before Ikuto spat out something. He passes out, his two friends crying in relief. The object that caused the mess went flying. The light shining on the object.

Takumi frowned slightly, disappointed that he had not obtained the special coin. When it fell, rolling over onto his table, hitting his drink with a slight ding. His eyes widened slightly. Satsuki saw Usui holding the coin in the light, watching it flicker and gleam.

She squeals. **"You're the first person to find the golden coin! You win a prize~"** Naoya, Ikuto and Ryūnosuke were crying, unaware of the little St. Patties event happening. Now knowing that Ikuto, had he'd not nearly choke to death...would be the victor.

Misaki could only blush as her manager and Aoi(Satsuki's cross dressing nephew) started pummeling her boyfriend with what he was going to do with her. He could do a variety of things. Just a single example being he could get a picture with them together dressed as leprechauns.

But he smirked...as an idea came to him. **"I have something better in mind."** He rises from his chair, walking towards the flustering waitress. Tilting her chin upwards, so that her eyes stared into his. **"Will you finally be my maid for a day?"** People were gaping.

Her co-workers were shrieking in delight, Aoi was checking to see if her fainted aunt was still breathing...meanwhile the three stooges cries turns into a river of sadness. **"T-T-Takumi you Idiot!"**

Despite her harsh words and deadly glares. He knew she loved him, from the moment she and him first met, there has been nothing but pure joy and sparks of life pouring out of his soul.

She made him the man he is today. Being with her made him the luckiest man alive, because he finally had the one thing he's desperately wanted...love. He would throw everything away just to be with her.

the end.

 **Author Notes: Nice short sweet and simple just the way I like it. Didn't go out of control, had a little bit of everything. I'm content. Though other people may think differently...**

 **Oh well, happy one shot week folks. Oh and by the way the brownie thing is real, i looked it up online after typing in st patties day food or something like that~ If you like this please feel free to review/fav/follow! Tchao for now~**


End file.
